hereticfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Vorknkx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heretic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hexen II page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raadec (Talk) 14:44, May 7, 2012 You wrote all that? Wow, this wiki is already onto a good start. I look forward to reading it, although I am cautious of reading spoilers. I predict I'll get the games by about Thursday (touch wood) and so it won't be too long until I can start making edits. Until then I will concentrate on creating pages. Also, I do plan on changing the talk page to how it is on Quakewiki, but until I do (I need to find out how), don't forget to sign your messages on the talkpagers. I realise it's probably been months since you last had. I will sort it out asap. --Raadec 17:00, May 8, 2012 (UTC) 1 down - 1 in the office - 1 to go Two of them arrived today! However one of them (Heretic) is coming in the old bigbox and thus it is now at the post office (I'll have to collect it tomorrow). Typically, the one I do have is Hexen II, the last game of the series. I will still install it tonight and give it a go, but understandbly, I will save playing it properly until I've played the first two. It's been a very long time since I installed Quake but I remember it not being very simple. Could you give me a rough guide as to what to do in order to install Hexen II? I'd appreciate it alot! You're right, I can't wait to play em' :D Regards --Raadec 17:01, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Installing Ignore what I said about installing. It had an inbuilt installwizard type thing and it's installed and running perfectly. I was expecting it to be a real farce like Quake II or something. --Raadec 17:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Name for series page Would it be proper to name a page 'HerHex' for a page covering the entire series? My purpose for such a page would give a description of events throughout the series. The difference being that the Story segments of pages such as Heretic and Hexen would just dictate what is said in the manual, but this HerHex page would not only do that, but also describe the events in the games from start/middle/end and thus give a complete overview of the entire story. What do you think? ps. I been playing Hexen II for about an hour and I think it's a fantastic game! I decided to go for the second difficulty level with the Paladin. I love having a decent melee weapon in an FPS. The only other two I know of is the Combat Knife in Killzone and the Lightsaber in JK. Ofcourse, in the hour I have picked up a lot of items and only really know what half of them do. All part of the fun finding out! --Raadec 18:59, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Installing Heretic and Hexen I got both Hexen and Heretic today and so now I have all three of them of the trilogy. I think everything is working but when I try to run the game, it says it's not supported by fullscreen and closes. It's been years since I loaded a game onto dosbox, so any hints how to use it to open Heretic would be cool. I've saved the game into my C drive in a folder called Heretic. --Raadec 16:23, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind,again Once again I speak too soon and I just used the same text I use for Dark Forces and it is now working. Thanks any for the offer to help me install these games. --Raadec 16:27, May 10, 2012 (UTC) DOSBox Everytime I play a game on DOSBox, I have to type in mount c c.... ect... Is there a way to bypass this and have DOSBox links that go directly to the game? --Raadec 17:13, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Heretic It's rather cool how you mentioning Hexen on the talk page in Quakewiki has lead me to getting these fantastic games. Tonight I have played the first four levels on the second difficulty. Although it was fun, I couldn't help think it was a bit too easy. So after getting use to Heretic, I've now restarted the game on the black plague level (Nightmare in Quake terms as am sure you know). It is very hard and makes the game even better! --Raadec 20:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, I will attempt to make sense out of that :D On a different note, I plan on starting the enemy pages very soon. I am currently half way through the first episode (I've caught up to where I was on my first playthrough now on Nightmare). Just to let you know, when this Wiki picks up and we get a few editors, I want to make you an admin, as long as you're happy with to be one. Thank you for introducing me to this fantastic game :D --Raadec 15:39, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Super Difficult = Better than Quake, Better than Dark Forces! According to the list of monsters I got off of DoomWiki, I've so far fought about half of the game's enemies. Taking the Undead guy as an example, he is tougher than a Shambler imo and yet he is as common as a Ogre! In Quake II terms, he is tougher than a Tank Commander, and as common as an Enforcer. This is where Quake really fails for me, there are no really tough enemies and really difficulty battles are rare, but Heretic does have tough guys and they are EVERYWHERE! Dark Forces II will always be my favourite game, but Heretic is not far behind. I mentioned once that I like writing about Quake as much as I like playing it, which is why I joined Quakewiki. I know this is going to be true for Heretic Wiki, tenfold if not more. I am looking forward to attempting to revive this community you speak of. Of course I don't wish to know any spoilers, but I do wonder one thing. Above, I rave about the difficulty of this game, but how tough are the Serpent Riders? Another way Quake fails is that even the boss monsters are piss easy, and if this game could get any better than it already is, it is looking forward to mega duel with D'Sparil. I look forward to Episode 2, I should start it tomorrow as I am not far from completing Episode 1. I'm glad you are happy to be an Admin. It kind of doesn't make sense that the only admin knows much less than the only editor :D, but then again, it doesn't matter, all users are equal on a Wikia. My first thought was to wait for the community to grow before making you an admin, but there is no reason not to make you one now in preparation for our community. As for DOSBox, to be honest, I haven't got the faintest clue what you were on about. Although I've had it for years, I've only ever mounted drives with it to load games. I was only a nipper when DOS was the now :( --Raadec 20:02, May 11, 2012 (UTC)